1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention pertain to golf training devices and, in particular, to a weighted golf club for endurance training.
2. Background
When playing golf, it is important to swing the golf club so that that the swing path is consistent and smooth. Swing endurance training and/or muscle memory may help a golfer achieve such swing consistency. Various golf training devices have been developed to provide such endurance training. However, these endurance training devices typically cannot be used to strike a golf ball and therefore fail to provide a realistic swing experience.
Additionally, conventional golf training devices often have a fixed weight. Thus, the weight of these training devices cannot be adjusted for different golfers' needs or endurance training.
Moreover, some prior art golf training devices include a discrete weight attached to a golf club or shaft. However, such discrete weights may alter the center of gravity of the golf club, thereby causing unusual deflection, acceleration and/or motion of the golf training device. For example, by positioning the weight at one point of a golf club, the center of gravity of the golf club is significantly altered.
Some prior art golf training devices also fail to provide a realistic swing experience. That is, prior art weighted golf training devices typically have a different shape, length, and/or lack a club head with which to hit a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,193, by Ijiri, describes a weighted golf training device that is shorter than a typical golf club and has a substantially symmetrical body in which different weights can be added at one end. However, this device fails to provide a realistic swing experience since it does not provide a club head with which to strike a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,407, by Sorenson, discloses a golf training device having a solid steel shaft homogeneously weighted and fitted with a golf grip. However, the weight of this golf training device cannot be adjusted and does not include a club head with which to hit a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,190, by Oakley Jr., discloses a golf training device having a hollow, telescoping shaft but no golf head with which to hit a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,801, by DeBack, discloses a golf swing muscle strengthener that is attachable to a golf club. This device adds a weight to a conventional golf club and does not provide a realistic swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,921, by Silvera, discloses a golf training device that is mounted on a conventional golf club and includes a weight that slides within a shaft of training device to give the user a sense of increased torque as the training device is swung. However, it is not easy to adjust the weight of this device and it is separate from the golf club.
Similarly, other prior art golf club training devices fail to provide endurance training while providing a realistic golf swing.